This invention relates to a bath fixture, particularly a bathtub with a mechanism for controlling the temperature of water entering the bath.
Bathtubs and faucet handles are well-known in the prior art. The xe2x80x9ctraditionalxe2x80x9d bathtub features a faucet with handles at the opposite end of the tub from the bather""s head. The faucet handles are almost always located immediately next to the faucet; all of these faucets are meant to be operated by hand.
This arrangement is not convenient for the bather soaking in the tub while water enters the tub or for the elderly or handicapped bather. The configuration discussed above requires the bather to shift around in the tub to operate the faucet handles. While this is an annoyance to many people, it is uncomfortable and even dangerous to the elderly, the handicapped, or those suffering from a chronic condition or injury such as arthritis or back pain. Another problem with this configuration is that those whose use of their hands is limited, due to arthritis, for instance, may be unable to manipulate the handles, which generally require the user to close their fingers over the handle, with their hands.
While the prior art does contain numerous patents which disclose devices to assist the handicapped or elderly person""s safety and mobility while bathing, most of the prior art discusses a bathtub with handles for controlling water temperature and flow that have to be operated by hand in the usual way. A bathtub equipped with other options for water control would benefit the elderly and handicapped by giving them greater independence and control over their bathing environment. This bathtub would also benefit bathers who are neither elderly or handicapped.
It is an object of this invention to provide a bathtub with a mechanism for controlling water temperature and/or water flow that is not controlled by a user""s hand.
The above object has been met with a handle for controlling water temperature and/or water flow that is mounted on a valve placed on a wall of a bathtub and is shaped such that the handle may be controlled by a bather""s foot. In one embodiment, the handle has three convex vanes radiating from a central pivot axis. The handles are asymmetrically spaced apart from each other at angles that will allow a bather""s foot to easily manipulate the handle. In one embodiment, the handle can control both water temperature and water flow. In another embodiment, two handles, one to control water temperature and one to control water flow, may be installed in the tub. In yet another embodiment, the handle may be mounted in the bathtub with a shower fixture such that the handle may be manipulated by the foot of someone taking a bath and by the hand of someone taking a shower.